


At the End of the Tunneling

by Syberina5



Series: The Universality of Quantum Physics Projects [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Physics, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Syberina5
Summary: Title: At the End of the TunnelingWord Count: 564Summary:She breaks it off with Piz. She won’t become her mother.Disclaimer: Like Shakespeare in my Old Age I am drawn to improbable reconciliations,The Winter’s TaleoverOthello.Author’s Note: So I have this fascination with turning points and what becomes of the road not taken. It’s part of why I find fanfic so interesting. If you have read my piece “Blood on the Dance Floor” then you have some idea of the magnitude of Dork I truly am. Basically, I took a line from “Schrödinger’s Child” and changed it. From there I followed how that one small change would alter everything after.





	At the End of the Tunneling

_It went on that way for a while. Too long. And one day she caught herself staring in a mirror, knowing she was pregnant, not knowing who the father was, and not caring. So of course she does the worst thing she can think of._ She breaks it off with Piz. She won’t become her mother.

The divorce is a mess. Piz begs for her to come back even though she saw what hearing about the affair with Logan and the questionable paternity did to his eyes and can therefore deduce what it did to the rest of him. 

And she cuts Logan out as well. It is not Happy Reunion Time. She has fucked up her life to a degree she thought only Kanes and Echollses capable of, and now she has to get it back in order. That means nothing but prenatal visits and entry level admin at a law firm Cliff had a connection at—“Just answer the phone and look biddable, Mars. I know it runs contrary to all that you know, but you can easily make it to retirement there if that is all you get up to.” It is not all she gets up to and before too long she is a well-paid private investigator for the firm meaning she can afford the child care and the rent on a little bungalow before the baby comes.

Not that Logan is willing to let her do that, and of course anything Logan can throw money at Piz can throw sincerity and puppy dog eyes at. Most days she feels like a bone and wants to punch everyone. But that could also be because she’s been hungry for seven months non-stop—even when she wanted to puke for three weeks solid. 

Three blood transfusions and a liter of other people coursing through her veins later she’s the mother of Luke Mars. 

“I had birth announcements drawn up,” he said with his face buried in her hair so he could pretend she didn’t know he was crying. “Cool Hand Mars-Echolls born two hours after his mother was shot and weighing considerably less than he should. Mother almost died but the child is resting comfortably.”

“You know the only reason you’re still talking is because I’m too tired to shut you up, right?” she joked though she really was more exhausted than she’d ever imagined.

“Veronica,” he said, his voice broken and gritty.

“I’m okay. We’re both okay.” She bumped her hand against his but was too weak to squeeze back when he wrapped it in his instantly—his heat so welcome, always pouring out of him like a furnace. 

“I don’t know how I’d have survived if you’d…” his voice drifted, his mind landing in dark places.

She turned her head, searching for his lips with her own and when they kissed the wooziness was only slightly because of the rush it always brought her. “Cool Hand Echolls-Mars.” 

She sighed into him, held on to the peace of the moment. All too soon Logan would be demanding to move them into a mansion and out of the perfectly adorable house—“You mean _hovel_ , Veronica. It’s a hovel.”—or the baby would be crying— _How on earth was she now responsible for a_ baby _?_ —or she’d be crouched in a car getting the money shot for someone’s team of lawyers.


End file.
